Dyskusja użytkownika:Jetian
"Kto żyje... Fajny cytacik :) Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] O co ci chodzi z tym Lihkan II Tak nazywał się statek Toa Metru--Guurahk 22:17, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak Toa nazwali ten Transportowiec Vahki na cześć Lhikana. - Nightwolf, Lazurowy Energetyczny Wojownik Interesujesz się Yu-Gi-Oh? Na forum napisałeś, że lubisz opening z GX'a, więc coś wspólnego chyba masz --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:19, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Propozycja Konkursu Proszę Vezok, oto pomysł konkursu: Konkurs "Mityczny Wojownik Zwierząt". Tu chodzi, że trzeba po prostu zbudować wojownika, który posiada jeden z 8 mocy (Ogień, Woda, Wiatr, Ziemia, Kamień, Lód, Ciemność, Światło): # Musi posiadać jedną z 8 mocy (Ogień, Woda, Wiatr, Ziemia, Kamień, Lód, Ciemność, Światło) # Wojownik musi też posiadać tzw. "zbroję zwierzęcia", odpowiadającemu kolorowi właściciela (np. Wojownik Cienia musi posiadać nietoperza o kolorze czarnym, a Wojownik Wody dzierży zbroję płaszczki w kolorze niebieskim, bądź czarno-nebieskim) # Można do Wojowników dodać złote lub srebrne elementy (uwaga, jeden wojownik musi mieć albo złoty, albo srebrny) # Trzeba zrobić 6 zdjęć (przód, tył, lewy bok, prawy bok, "zbroję zwierzęcia", kombinacja Wojownika ze "Zbroją"). Można też zrobić zdjęcia pokazujące "sekwencję połączenia Zbroi z Wojownikiem" (dla chętnych, oczywiście). # Wojownik musi mieć imię, nazwisko i "przydomek" (np. Orion Sirius "Leaf" (pl. Syriusz Orion "Liść"). # Gatunek Wojownika może być taki: "Toa, Glatorian, Vortixx czy też nieznany gatunek". # "Zbroja Zwierzęcia" może reprezentować Rahi, Bara Magna Stworzenie, lub zwierzę z świata ludzi (np. gepard, gryf, sokół). Oto przykład, jak ma być stworzony wojownik z danymi: * Imię i nazwisko: Scuba Drive "Eye" * Przynależność/Gatunek: Woda/nieznany gatunek * Zbroja Zwierzęcia: Proto Drake * Broń: Kosa Zębu Rekina * Status: Aktywna I co myślisz? - Nightwolf, Lazurowy Energetyczny Wojownik Hymm... coś lekko trudniejszego. Tylko punkt 4 mnie zaintrygował, czyli te dwie ostatnie obowiązkowe fotki. Czyli, że zbroja zwierzęta ma być oddzielna? Wyjaśnij mi tylko ten punkcik i jak dla mnie może być, jeszcze się Gresha potem zapytam. No, moze bym jeszcze dopuścił wszystkie rzywioły, ale to już nie ode mnie zależy :] Vezok999 20:41, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Tu chodzi o to, że ma być zdjęcie ukazujące "Zbroję Zwierzęcia" oraz zdjęcie pokazujące kombinację Zbroi z właścicielem (np. do nóg doczepiamy szpony Muaki, do rąk też, a z tyłu głowy ogon Rahi. Tułów może służyć jako broń palna). A przy okazji Vezok, dałem tylko 8 żywiołów, bo gdybym dał wszystkie, wszystko by się poplątało, a co do Zbroi... Pamiętasz Shane'a z Akademii Ninja? Jeśli tak, to zapewne pamiętasz jego połączenie z Uzbrajaczem. Wystarczy, że pomyślisz i wtedy dowiesz się w swoim czasie ^-^. Shane'a jakos nie kojarzę :) ale poczekaj, dobrze zrozumiałem? Ma być zdjęcie pokazujące postać, ma być pokazujące zboję i takie, pokazujące ich połączenie? Vezok999 21:22, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ma być zdjęcie pokazujące Wojownika, ma być pokazujące "Zbroję Zwierzęcia" i ma być pokazujące połączonego wojownika ze Zbroją. Ok, jeszcze tylko uściślij czy można używać części własnych i czy dopszczalna jest obróbka zdjęć Vezok999 07:02, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Można używać części własnych. Obróbka zdjęć dla chętnych. Dobra, konkurs dopisany, napisz tam tylko jeszcze dwa zdania wstępu. A i mówiłeś, że jedziesz do japonii, masz japońskie (chyba) cytaty, więc mam pytanie: znasz japoński lub któryś z języków wschodu (albo chociaż jego podstawy? ) Vezok999 10:25, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Znam kilka słów: * Do widzenia - Sayonara * Kot - Neko * Dzień dobry - Ohayō * ogień, woda, powietrze, ziemia, kamień, lód, światło, ciemność - Hi,-sui, kūki,-do,-seki, kōri,-kō, kurai * księżyc - tsuki * Bursztyn - Kohaku * Autoboty, transformacja i jazda! - Saibatoron wa, henkan to iku! * Zapłon! - Igunisshon! Jetian, kiedy wszedłem w twoje edycje, wyświetlio się: Wkład użytkowniczki Jetian. Dziwne. Aha, masz na swoej stronie, że chcesz poprawiać artykuły, ale czasami niektórzy mają więcej roboty. Tłumaczenia stron, czasami trzeba porawiać. Nie chcę cię obrazić, ale co z tego, że tłumaczysz wiele stron, jeśli tłumaczenie nie mają sensu. To samo napisałem Lhikanowi Nuvie, niektóre jego strony były dziadowskie... The Champ Is Here!!! 07:46, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) Teraz wiesz, czemu usunąłem? The Champ Is Here!!! 12:10, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Poprawiłem ci stronę. Lord Vox 13:41, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Wrogowie Przykro mi, że wpisałeś mnie do swoich wrogów. Ja naprawdę chciałem dobrze. Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi? Naprawdę jeszcze raz przepraszam. Nie chcę być twoim wrogiem. :-((( The Champ Is Here!!! 14:53, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję... Naprawdę dzięki.. ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 15:10, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Cóż, z mieczem Matoro zrobiłeś dobrze, bo ta nowa nazwa jest faktycznie lepsza, ale chyba "Protostalowe Pazury" to lepsza azwa od "Szpony Protostali", nie? Lord Vox 16:08, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, tym przenoszeniem nazw trochę wkurzasz. A, i jak coś przenosisz, to zmień też treść, bo to wtedy bez sensu wygląda. Lord Vox 16:51, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Nie tylko ciebie to wkurza, Voxi. Jetian, kiedy przenosisz, staraj się nie tłumaczyć dosłownie, no bo z "Dodatkowymi Stopami" Trochę przesadziłeś. Hura ja prowadzi BionicleFan!!! Jetian, tłumaczenie słowo w słowo dobre nie jest. Np. w galerii Ataku Inika na Wyspę zrobiłeś dział "Szefowie". Ale w grach nie ma "szefów". Są bossowie. I przestań przesyłać na Wiki obrazki, które już są. Lord Vox 19:16, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) E jak chcesz to mogę zmienić ci nazwe usera na ''Nigthwolf ''(jeśli chcesz)-Norik2 18:15, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, zgadzam się - Aha... znowu edycje 0 :D Vezok999 20:39, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Lepiej nie drwij ze mnie, Vezok, albo mój wilk 'luxray' bedzie miał na obiad danie miesiąca; "Rączki i nóżki szalonego Piraka na ostro" - Jak tam chcesz, ale Skakdi są jak dla mnie zbyt żyłkowaci :D Vezok999 11:44, lip 10, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy mówiłem o szalonym Piraka, miałem na myśli ciebie (bo Vezok, jak to ma w swoim "procesorze", jest szalony i zły do szpiku kości) ^-^ - A co powiesz, na gulasz z Glatorianina? Wczoraj widziałem, jak jeden z Voroksów zrobił sobie taki gulasz, to potem miał... No, ten tego... chorobę żołądkową :) Powinienem być bezpieczny, chyba, że zrobisz ze mnie Sushi... - Wiem, że o mnie ^^ ale ja w innej sprawie- lepiej nie tłmacz seriali, bo bardzo dużo błędów znalazłem w Wczorajszej Podróży. Takie błędy w artykule jeszcze przejdą, ale w opowiadaniu nie za bardzo :P Vezok999 19:38, lip 10, 2010 (UTC) Eee... 400 edycji w jeden dzień?! Nie za bardzo jesteś aktywny? - No no, wygląda na to, że będziesz najaktwniejszym userem wiki :D (został ci tylko Nasz Adminek ^^ ) Vezok999 19:23, lip 15, 2010 (UTC) YEA! Przebiłeś Vezoka! Gites!--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:12, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) Facet! Gratuluję zdobycia 1 miejsca w rankingu najaktywniejszych! Uytkownik:BionicleFan Stan spoczynku Słuchajcie. Ze względu na to, że jakoś nie mam nic do roboty na Encyklopedii Bionicle (nic dziwnego, w końcu zbliżamy się do punktów kulminacyjnych), przechodzę na tymczasowy stan spoczynku na Encyklopedii Bionicle. Obecnie zajmuję się artykułami na Wikinezce jako użytkownik Neo. Ale to nie oznacza, że przestaję się interesować uniwersum BIONICLE. Po prostu nie mama się czym zająć na Encyklopedii. - (Salutując): Spoczywaj w pokoju! Salwę honorową dla Jetiana wystrzelić! (PiF! PaF!) za to wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla wiki ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 07:10, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) "Let force be with you"-NIECH MOC BĘDZIE Z TOBĄ!!!!!!!!! Trzymaj się.avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 09:04, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Co, już wróciłeś? Edytowałeś szablon. Hm? The Champ Is Here!!! 07:30, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) No cóż, postanowiłem odkopać miecz z ziemi, gdy zauważyłem na BioSectorze01, że spoilery książki "Legend Bara Magna" ujawnią się. Więc, postanawiam jednak trzymać się swego szczebla w aktywności. Znaczy, że wróciłeś na dobre? The Champ Is Here!!! 07:39, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Mógłbyś się zająć artykułem Charger> Bo ten nasz jest po prostu żałosny Vezok999 19:20, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Nieźle! Miesiąc-dwa i masz jako pierwszy na wiki 5000 edycji!--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 15:06, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Dajesz filmiki z Rockmana na stronkę?Znaczy się z Mega Mana.To to samo.-User:Larkanni6 Dobra, teraz sam wpisałem ci się do wrogów, bo byłeś beznadziejny. Akuumo 09:22, lis 9, 2014 (UTC) Byłeś zjebany. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek to przeczytasz, nie wiem jakim jesteś teraz człowiekiem Jetianie, ale ja zawsze zarabiam byłeś zjebany. Najzwyczajniej w świecie. Przerzucałeś ściany tekstu opowiadań/artykułów do google tłumacza, z czego wychodził bezsensowny, niegramatyczny bełkot, od którego pękało szkliwo w zębach i napoje w lodówce fermentowały. Czy ty to robiłeś tak kompletnie na odpierdol bez weryfikacji treści przerzuconych do tego chujowego tłumacza, czy może jednak twoje ówczesne 3 szare komórki uznawały, że "Trzej mali Toa, wzrost poprzez niebieski - jeden zapychał na cień, a następnie było dwóch." to serio genialne, logiczne tłumaczenie, kwintesencja lingwistycznych zdolności. Anyway, Jetianie sprzed lat, pierdol się, mam nadzieję, że już nie jesteś taki bezmyślny. --Sideways 20:12, lut 22, 2019 (UTC)